


Mistaken

by theladyofwords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofwords/pseuds/theladyofwords
Summary: Percy's glasses are misplaced, and he finds himself mixing up the twins.





	

He didn’t quite remember how he’d lost them, just that one moment they were on his face – and well, the next they weren’t. Then came the crunch under his boots that caused him to grimace. Pike was nice enough to pick up the crushed frames for him. He could fix them well enough in his workshop – or they could be fixed in a village or town they hit up before then. Preferably, the one that came soonest.

On the bright side however, he had the excuse to hold Vex’ahlia’s hand. Callouses were here and there, but her fingers were so long and thin, he hadn’t realized how much until now, feeling them in the spaces between his. Vex was sweet enough to keep a slow pace for him, and Trinket was padding along on the other side of him – he’d definitely be giving the bear a treat later for helping him along.

With the rest of the party ahead of them, it was a perfect opportunity to confess his feelings – _wasn’t it?_ The thought certainly came to mind, but at the same time made him anxious and his stomach roll. It took him minutes, to work up the courage. No doubt he looked like a fool as he would open his mouth and close it again. Repeating said action countless times. But then suddenly the courage worked out of his head and fell out onto his tongue.

“Vex’ahlia – I… I have something I must confess…” He started nervously, only to be interrupted.

“Why Percy, I’m so hurt.” Came Vax’ildan’s voice out of the figure he had most certainly thought to be Vex’ahlia. Vax’s free hand hitting against his chest dramatically – and his own cheeks burning brightly. “All this time with your sweaty, sweaty hands only to find out you thought I was my sister!”

_Oh how he wished he could die right then and there._


End file.
